


A Little Problem

by Eamane



Series: Aidean Ficlets [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Aidan, But that's just an excuse to write shameless but still kind of cute porn, Fic-request, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Nerves, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamane/pseuds/Eamane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan has a little problem. Surely Dean can do something about that.</p><p>The lovely k_f_d was curious about Dean and Aidan’s first time. So was I. Thus this fiction was born. </p><p>Rated E for obvious reasons. Not that any of you mind of course c;</p><p>Bye <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vali_West](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vali_West/gifts).



> This is mostly fluff and smut, so you are warned! Please enjoy c: <3

It was 19:48 when Aidan, or Kíli if you prefer, crashed down into his make-up chair. His lover was already being freed of his prosthetics in the chair to his right, and he was startled out his light doze from the noise. Dean gave him a curious look, and saw that his boyfriend looked even more exhausted than what was usual for him after a long day of shooting. He had dark circles under his eyes and had closed his eyes in fatigue when his make-up artist began to peel off the latex from the tip of his nose.

“Are you alright, babe?” he asked with a hint of concern, laying a hand down onto his lover’s shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. Aidan hissed in pain at the contact, and Dean quickly pulled back his hand.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. What did you do?” he asked with a sympathetic frown, and Aidan very slowly and carefully turned his head around to face Dean.

“Twisted my back and shoulders during that last scene, it hurts like a motherfucker…” he groaned, closing his eyes again when his make-up artist, began to wash away the makeup from his face.

“Ouch,” Dean exclaimed at the description; “I’m sure it does… I suggest you take some pain killers and take it easy tonight.”

Aidan sighed; “I was more hoping that you would feed me some of your excellent cooking and hold me while I cry in self-pity.”

Dean laughed and shook his head; “You’re such a child, Aidan. Though I may be able to massage some of the pain away for you. Would you like that?”

Aidan rapidly turned his head to the side to face Dean at that appealing  offer, something he regretted doing instantly when a burning pain shot from his back all the way to his neck. He grimaced and let out a choked noise of discomfort. Dean gave him a pitiful smile.

“I take that as a yes then. Come on, let’s get this de-dwarfing over with and meet me at my trailer when you’re ready.”

Aidan nodded, reaching his arm out to take hold of Dean’s hand while the makeup-artists worked their magic.

 

After taking a long shower and eating some leftovers for dinner, Aidan made his way over to Dean’s trailer, which was parked only a few yards away from his. He’d wrapped a thick scarf around his neck to ease the pain a little bit, which kind of made him look a like an idiot, but Dean didn’t laugh at him when he invited him inside. Aidan grinned when he saw that Dean had prepared his arrival properly, because there was a bottle of massage-oil on his coffee table and the couch had more pillows on it than it usually did. Dean helped him with taking his shirt off and asked him to lie stomach-down onto his couch. Aidan complied, and he had to admit to himself that he felt at least a little bit nervous while he waited for Dean to begin.

“I hope I’m good at this,” Dean confessed as he coated his hands with a generous amount of the oil, which to his embarrassment smelled a bit too sweet for the kind of massage he was going to give his lover. They had only been dating for about three weeks, five weeks if you count the holidays along, and he didn’t want to scare Aidan away from him by going too fast. He knew that he was his boyfriends first male partner, so it was important for both him and Aidan to take things a little slow and wait with having sex until the perfect moment occured. Fortunately for him, scaring his lover off wasn’t the case.

“Is that lavender I smell?” Aidan asked sweetly.

“It is, do you like it?” Dean asked before spreading the oil out over his lover’s shoulders and upper-back. He softly pressed down onto his spine and let his fingers glide over his well-formed muscles. Aidan released a deep sigh at the contact.

“Hmm, I love it…”

Dean grinned and continued to rub circles with his thumbs and press into the tightness of his shoulders. Aidan felt like he was in heaven, purring at how Dean’s fingers kneaded into just the right places and softly tickled down his spine, pulling more than one shudder out of him. He groaned when his lover began to work on his lower back, and it felt like all the tension from weeks of shooting physically challenging scenes was released from his painful muscles in a mere second. The pressure of Dean’s fingers on his back was more than just very relaxing, Aidan began to notice, and his expression morphed into one of shock at that discovery. Because every time that Dean relieved him from the soreness in a certain spot, he could feel a growing excitement in another one. The fact that he was wearing sweatpants wasn’t really helping him either, and he prayed that it would go away while he was still lying safely onto his stomach, before Dean would stop and he’d have to turn around.

But Dean didn’t stop, quite the opposite, he added _more fucking oil_. So Aidan had to supress letting out a moan when Dean returned to work at his shoulders, digging his fingers deeply into the sore muscles and relieving all the tension. It just felt _so damn good_ , Aidan admitted to himself as he pressed his face deeper into the soft pillows. But then Dean suddenly stopped, and Aidan had to admit to himself that he was a little bit disappointed about that.

“Can you turn around for me? I can’t reach your shoulders very well in the way that you’re lying.”

Aidan froze when he realised what Dean had just asked of him. _Now what?_ he thought as the panic began to flow through his veins, speeding up his heart-rate and making his hands become unpleasantly sweaty. His brain was working fast in order to think of an excuse that didn’t sound like he was turning him down. It could find none. _Fantastic_.

“I can’t, actually,” he mumbled shyly. Dean began to draw circles around a birthmark he had just under his shoulder blades, and he couldn’t help himself from arching his back at how good it felt. With that movement, he accidentally pressed his erection straight into one of the pillows, which _very_ unfortunately caused him to let out a chocked moan. He quickly covered it by clearing his throat nervously a couple of times.

“Why is that?” Dean asked curiously, and Aidan shut his eyes in embarrassment as he softly murmured:

“I, eh… I kind of have a… a little problem, you see.”

He could hear Dean letting out a chuckle and he buried his face, which was turning very red now, deep into one of the couch pillows. _This is beyond embarrassing_ , he thought with annoyance.

“A little problem, you’re saying?”

Aidan hummed in confirmation. He was still hiding his face away from Dean, who was now stroking a single finger feather-lightly up and down his spine, giving him goose bumps all over his body.

“I see…” he continued, slipping the finger just slightly under the waistband of his sweatpants. “How little?”

Aidan opened his eyes wide at that comment, and he turned his head around give Dean an offended look. He, of course, was smiling mischievously back at him. _Fucking tease_.

“Maybe it’s not so little. It may just be a very big problem,” he fought back, and Dean’s smile widened.

“Would you mind if I found out?” he asked softly. He leaned forward to get closer to Aidan’s face and kissed him gently on his lips, slipping his tongue in slightly when his lover leaned in for more. Aidan shook his head when they broke the kiss, so Dean helped him turn around on the couch to reveal what indeed was quite an impressive tent in his pants.

Dean licked his lips before continuing his massage on the muscles of Aidan’s chest. He kneaded the tightness out of his pecs and teasingly brushed the tips of his fingers over his nipples, causing his lover to gasp sweetly. He slowly worked his way down to his abs, and Aidan giggled softly at the ticklish sensation. Though when Dean reached his waistband and began to loosen the knot with which it was secured, Aidan stopped him by laying his hand down onto his.

“I eh… I have never, you know, done this before,” he mumbled, obviously insecure about the admission. Dean smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth.

“Do you want me to teach you?” he asked gently, and Aidan nodded, his cheeks now a beautiful shade of red. He stroked his fingers softly over the stubbly skin before kissing his way down his chest and back to his pants. He pulled them down until they were past his knees. He then dribbled some more oil into the palm his hand, spreading the liquid in between his hands to get rid of some of the cold, and then began to work at his strong thighs, caressing them and pressing his fingers deep into the beautiful muscles. He noticed that Aidan began to breathe more heavily as his fingers slowly crept higher and higher. When he was done with both legs, he rested his fingers onto the waistband of his boxers and looked Aidan into the eyes to silently ask him for permission to continue. When his lover gave him a small nod, he very slowly pulled his boxers down to reveal his beautifully erect cock. He smiled hungrily as he played with the soft, dark hair growing around it.

“I agree that this is more than a little problem,” he said, and he noticed with amusement that his lover turned even more red at that.

“Would you like me to solve it for you?” he offered, and Aidan only groaned in reply. So Dean leaned down and licked at the pre-come that was dripping from the tip. Aidan hissed and wriggled his hips at the contact, and Dean chuckled softly before completely swallowing down his lover’s length. Aidan groaned and shifted on the couch as Dean worked his talent, letting out little noises and even a soft moan when Dean did something he particularly liked. After a few moments of losing himself to the intense pleasure that his lover was giving him, Aidan stopped him abruptly by pulling on his hair, sweating and panting heavily. Dean backed off immediately and gave Aidan a concerned look.

“I’m sorry babe, I-I shouldn’t have pushed you. If you don’t like this we can just –”

“No, no!” Aidan interrupted quickly and he smiled at Dean’s insecure expression, which he thought was very cute. “I eh, I kind of like it a bit too much, if you know what I mean…”

It was silent for a moment before Dean laughed nervously and scratched his head; “Ah, ha-ha, yeah. We, eh, I mean you…”

“We can move to your bed?” Aidan finished for him, and now Dean was the one to be shy. He nodded approvingly, and at that Aidan kissed him passionately on the mouth. He broke the kiss in order to say: “But only if you take your clothes off too.”

 

So that’s how Aidan and Dean ended up on top of the small bed in Dean’s trailer, kissing each other passionately and touching each other all over their bodies with soft, curious hands. Aidan was working on getting Dean’s shirt off while he himself was getting rid of his jeans. When he grabbed the band of his boxers, Aidan stopped him.

“Let me?” he asked with big eyes, and Dean allowed him to remove his underwear, revealing a slightly smaller than his own but still delicious looking erection. He sat down at his feet and brought his head closer to his cock, studying it with growing lust and interest. But just when his lips were about to make contact with his lover’s flesh, he stopped, doubting about what to do next. He’d only had a few relationships with girls before, not getting much further than a few months of dating or some drunken one-night stands. But since he had decided a few years ago that he was actually not even interested in girls anymore, he’d not had a real relationship with a man yet and was therefore completely new to all of this. He didn’t want to call himself a virgin, because he in fact was not. He was just… inexperienced. And he didn’t want to disappoint his lover by his inability to, you know, properly suck his dick.

“There’s not much you can do wrong, babe,” Dean said comfortingly when he saw that Aidan was struggling. “There’s really only one rule with me: no biting.”

Aidan smirked at the remark and then settled himself down a bit more comfortably in between Dean’s legs. He experimentally traced a path with his tongue from the base to the tip of his lover’s cock, and was pleased to see that Dean pressed his head down deeper into the matrass, sighing contently. So Aidan collected all his nerves and just went for it. He took his lover into his mouth and worked his way up and down, using his tongue to massage the vein underneath and sucking slightly at every outwards motion.

Dean was taken by surprise at how talented his lover was at this, because his mouth and tongue were doing exactly the things that he liked. He groaned and gripped handfuls of sheets, trying not to thrust into his lover’s mouth as he was spoiling him with this intense pleasure. He almost lost it when Aidan began to play with his balls, so he called out before it was too late.

“Babe, _babe_ , I won’t last if you keep doing it so perfectly like that,” he said in between pants, and Aidan grinned proudly, crawling closer to him and kissing him full on the mouth. Dean could taste himself on his lover’s tongue, which turned him on beyond words. He gently gripped his lover by his biceps and guided him to lie down on his back, brushing his fingers through his messy but still incredibly soft curls.

“Do you trust me?” he whispered, and Aidan answered the question by giving him another passionate kiss on the mouth.

“I do,” he said when he broke it. So Dean reached over to grab the bottle of massage oil that was now standing on the bedside table and drizzled a bit of it into his lover’s belly button. Aidan gasped at that, showing off his well-formed abs as his chest puffed up.

“That’s c-cold!” he muttered, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh, leaning in to give his lover another kiss.

“Just relax, I’ll make you feel really good,” he promised, and then he dipped a finger into the oil on his belly. He used his left hand to give his cock a few strokes while he gently massaged Aidan’s pucker with his right. He could feel his lover tense up a little bit, but Dean waited patiently for him to completely relax before gently pushing his finger inside him. Aidan gasped at the sensation, but calmed down quickly when Dean’s left hand continued to pleasure his length. He pushed his finger in a little bit deeper, exploring the warmth inside, and when he was absolutely sure that Aidan was comfortable with what he was doing, he slowly added a second one. Aidan groaned this time, and Dean immediately stilled both hands.

“Do you still want to continue?” he asked concernedly, but Aidan nodded.

“Just, just slowly. This is… this is all new for me, you know.”

Dean smiled and began to stroke Aidan’s cock again. After a few moments of enjoying how Aidan softly sighed and moaned at his touches, he deepened the second finger until it was at the same depth as his first. He gently began to move them in and out of him, carefully watching Aidan for his reactions as he did. He appeared to be liking it, judging by the expression of relaxation and enjoyment on his face.

“Now, did you know that men have a certain spot inside of them that feels really good when it’s touched?” Dean asked, already changing the angle of his fingers a few times to try and find his lover’s. He deepened his fingers just a bit more until Aidan let out a loud curse.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned, arching his back unconsciously when Dean poked his fingers straight into his prostate. “Is that what you meant?”

Dean grinned and brushed his fingers over Aidan’s pleasure spot again and again, pulling more beautiful sounds out of his lover. He added a third finger without any protest and continued to stretch him.

“I-I think I’m ready,” Aidan said after a while, so Dean pulled out his fingers and used them to cover his own erection with oil. He then shifted onto the sheets to properly position himself in between his lover’s spread-out legs.

“Are you sure?” he asked, and Aidan nodded in reply. So Dean very slowly entered the warm tightness of his lover, and _God_ he was tight. He let out a big sigh of pleasure when he was completely inside him.

“Good?” he asked, and when his lover said he was, he slowly began to move. It started with slow thrusts to get Aidan used to the sensation before he gradually increased his speed. Aidan wrapped his legs around his hips, gaining him better access to –

“ _God_ ,” Aidan called out when Dean’s cock hit his prostate. “This is… so much better than I expected it would be.”

Dean smiled and increased his speed a little bit. “Yeah, do you like it?”

“I-I love it, you’re… you’re very good at this.”

Dean blushed and then groaned when Aidan worked his fingers through his short curls and pulled at his hair. He knew that if his lover would begin to play with his hair, he wasn’t going to last very long. So he deepened his thrusts, hitting his lover’s sweet spot again and again with every move.

“Dean, _Dean_ …” Aidan moaned; “I’m not sure if I’ll last…”

“Then don’t,” Dean answered, wrapping his left hand around his lover’s dripping cock and pulling it along with his rhythm, extracting the first big moan from Aidan.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Aidan cursed, arching his back and pulling at Dean’s hair with more strength. “That’s it, oh _God_.”

Dean knew that Aidan was close, because the muscles in the legs that he’d wrapped around his hips tightened their grip and his breathing grew faster and heavier. With a loud groan and Dean’s name on his lips, the combination of Dean’s talented hand around his cock and his lover deep inside him made him reach his peak. And what a peak it was. Aidan shuddered through his orgasm, moaning and twitching at every contraction and shooting pearly liquid in between his and his lover’s stomachs. The feeling of his lover pulsing around his cock brought Dean over the edge too, and he called out Aidan’s name as he spilled his seed deep inside him. When they were both finished, Dean pulled out carefully and brought his lover to lie close to him, wrapping both arms around his neck and resting his chin onto his shoulder. They laid like that in comfortable silence, pressed closely against each other while they both tried to catch their breaths.

 

It took a few minutes before Dean felt motivated enough to stand up and walk towards his small trailer-bathroom to get some cleaning wipes. He quickly wiped both their stomachs clean and then let himself fall back into to bed, at which Aidan immediately crawled back into his embrace. Dean sighed and combed his hands through his lover’s hair, softly massaging his skull with his talented fingers. Aidan shuddered and hummed contently, goose bumps appearing all over his soft, olive skin.

“You’re very beautiful, Aidan,” Dean said, and his lover chuckled shyly at the compliment.

“I really enjoyed that, you’re very good in bed.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to be shy, blushing but grinning proudly at his lover’s praising words.

“I’m glad you think so,” he replied after a while, and he continued to massage his lover’s head. It didn’t take very long for Aidan to fall asleep, and when he did, Dean pulled him closer to his chest and wrapped an arm and a leg protectively around him. He pulled the blankets over both of them and hugged him tight, pressing a soft kiss into the crease of his neck.

“Sleep well, baby,” whispered, at which Aidan sleepily opened his eyes and kissed him on his lips. He lay his head back down onto Dean’s chest and enjoyed the feeling of his lover’s hand gently rubbing his back.

“I, eh…” he began, but then shyly buried his head under the covers. Dean chuckled and peeked under the blankets, finding nothing more than a nest of black curls.

“What is it?” he asked, and Aidan hesitated before raising his head to look him in the eyes. Dean looked back into those big, dark eyes, and he felt as if he was melting.

“I… I love you,” Aidan whispered so softly that it was almost impossible to hear. Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face and he pulled Aidan into a tight embrace.

“I love you too, silly.”

Aidan smiled and buried his face into the warmth of Dean’s neck, pressing kisses onto his shoulder as he felt himself becoming sleepy again. He yawned and spread himself out on top of Dean’s chest, and when his lover began to lightly tickle patterns on his back, he just couldn’t stay awake any longer and dozed off.

Aidan would sleep very well that night, because he had never felt so good in his entire life. Everything would be alright as long as he was together with Dean. His Dean. The love of his life.

 

*THE END*

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I obviously regret nothing. c:
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos! By the way, it’s totally fine to leave a suggestion for a ficlet, as long as they aren’t too extreme of course (rape/murder/etc). That counts for the fandoms ‘The Hobbit (Tolkien)’ and ‘The Hobbit (RPF)’.
> 
> I write fanfiction not only because I like to, but also of course for you to read it, so please don’t be shy to leave a request! c:
> 
> Love,
> 
> Eá <3


End file.
